


Promises

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: fic_promptly, Episode Tag, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana made good on a promise to herself. She didn't expect what came next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Author's choice, author's choice, family reunion

Cana thanked Kinana for another mug of alcohol before grabbing the handle. She watched as half her guild celebrated their return while the other half celebrated returning from their disappearance. Seven years had gone by and it was like nothing had changed. Her guild was together and nothing else mattered. A shadow hovered behind her and Cana turned around to see Gildarts.

She wasn't an S-Class mage, but she finally managed the courage to tell him that he was her father on Tenrou Island. Then Acnologia attacked, and seven years passed, so it felt like it was only yesterday that she told him.

Cana smiled up at him and Gildarts grinned before sitting down next to her.

"I have a daughter. Cana, you're my daughter."

She nodded before reaching for her mug. But before she could drink it, Gildarts grabbed her and carried her in his arms.

She shrieked. "What are you doing!"

Cana could do nothing as Gildarts paraded her around the guild, letting everyone know that she was daughter. There was a flush to his cheeks that revealed just how happy he was, and while she was equally as happy, there was no need for this. She continued to try and escape his grasp, to no avail.

Later, when Gildarts left her alone to talk to Makarov, Cana grabbed an entire barrel of alcohol and found an empty table to be alone with her thoughts. Her childhood goal of telling Gildarts was accomplished, but she didn't want things to change. She had lived without a father for most of her life. She didn't need Gildarts smothering her now. She didn't need him changing his entire life around just for her. Just him knowing and accepting her was enough.

Cana raised the barrel to her lips and drank. Until Gildarts calmed down, she was simply going to have to avoid him.

Though she vowed to avoid Gildarts, saying it was easier than doing it. Everywhere she turned, Gildarts was there. She could barely take a step without him following right behind her.

As she looked over the jobs on the bulletin board, she could feel Gildarts' sappy presence right behind her. Cana tried hard not to show the irritation on her face.

"I can go out on jobs on my own, you know."

"But we can go together!"

The happy expression on Gildarts' face made Cana want to sigh. "Fine, but _one_ job. That's it. Okay?"

Cana made a strangled noise when Gildarts wrapped her up in a tight hug. She hoped she wasn't going to regret this decision.

*

The job was to weed out some robbers along an important road that was the lifeblood to a small town. It was relatively easy for a lone Fairy Tail mage and with Gildarts with her, it'd be ridiculously easy. Cana forgot how much her Fairy Tail guildmates liked to wreck havoc.

Cana took out three cards from her bag and threw them behind her as they ran. The cards exploded, but did nothing to stop the _thing_ from chasing them.

"What did you do?" she shouted at Gildarts.

"I did nothing! I don't even know what it is." He stopped running and turned around. "Stand back, Cana."

Her father was an extremely powerful S-Class mage, but that didn't mean that she was powerless. She could handle her own. The thing crashed into Gildarts' arms while Cana threw her cards at it to support Gildarts. Suddenly, it hit her. The thing was immune to their magic.

"It's immune to our magic, Gildarts!"

Her father laughed. "I've been wanting a good workout lately." He dug his feet deeper into the dirt as he fought against the thing.

Cana sighed. This was going to take awhile.

*

They returned to the guild and Cana immediately picked up the nearest barrel of alcohol and began chugging it. She saw Mira coming towards her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Cana, are you okay?"

She pulled the barrel away from her lips. "We got the job done, but they're not going to pay us. In fact, I think they might bill the guild for damages instead."

Mira's eyes widened. "But why?"

Cana made a quick gesture in the air. "Because the thing we destroyed was actually the town's defense mechanism. It wouldn't have been triggered in the first place if it wasn't for Gildarts!" She stared at the barrel. "Jobs have been scarce during the seven years we were gone and I wanted to earn some Jewels, both for myself and to help the guild."

Mira moved closer to pat Cana on her shoulder. "There, there. You know how giddy Gildarts is knowing that he has a daughter. Where is he anyway?"

"I ditched him on the way here." Cana groaned. "I don't know what to do with him. I mean, I'm glad I finally told him and that he's thrilled that I'm his daughter, but I don't know where to go from there. He's driving me bonkers."

"Just give him a chance. Maybe a job wasn't the best idea, but maybe taking him out to lunch would be better?"

"Maybe."

"You'll be fine. He's going to calm down sooner or later. You just have to have patience."

Cana made a face. "I'm hoping for sooner instead of later. I cannot take much more of this."

"Well, when he enters the guild, I'll distract him so you can escape." Mira took Cana's hands into her own and squeezed them. "Okay?"

"Thank you, Mira. You're the best."

The door slammed open and Gildarts appeared. Mira winked at Cana before heading towards him. As soon as Mira began talking to Gildarts, Cana grabbed her alcohol barrel and escaped further into the guild.

*

It took some time, but Mira was right. Gildarts did calm down and Cana couldn't be happier. She sat down next to Lucy as Gildarts raised his glass in her direction.

"I heard Gildarts is going to be named as the Fifth Master," Lucy said as Kinana offered them drinks. "That's fantastic!"

"So I heard." Not from Gildarts directly, but from other people within the guild. "I'm happy for him." And she was. Her father would be good for the guild and lead it well.

Until that came crashing down and Gildarts left Makarov in charge once more of Fairy Tail. Through a note he left behind.

She ripped up the card from him and swore she didn't want change. Cana didn't though. She accomplished her goal of telling Gildarts their family relationship and she knew how proud he was of her. That was all she needed.


End file.
